Bubbline University
by im.cato
Summary: University Honor science student Bonnibel Bubblegum meets the rebel too cool for school music student Marveling Abadeer. They quickly fall in love but problems arise, as candy kingdoms only heir how will she manage to salvage her relationship without neglecting her royal duties. Bubbline in University setting rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Bubblegum's POV:

"Finally all unpacked and ready for class tomorrow." Bonnibel said as she slumped down in her chair she had just finished unpacking all her things and got all settled in her new dorm as tomorrow she would begin her four year study in Biochemistry in the University of Ooo. As she got up from her chair she undid her ponytail and her long pink hair began to trail down her back and went to her closet to retrieve a hot pink tank top and pink pajama pants and got dressed, brushed her hair to release all the tension of the day and laid down in bed thinking of what tomorrow would bring slowly letting her worries fade away as she fell asleep.

Marceline's POV:

On the other side of campus Marceline was wide awake lying in bed with her bass in shaped of a big red ax next to her, she was trying get a little practice before school would officially begin. Marceline has come to the only university where she literally knew no one but then again University of Ooo was the only one that offered a degree in music. "Sigh" she let out a big breath and returned her bass back to its case, she looked around at the dorm room that didn't really suite her taste and finally plopped down back to bed and said "I really need to unpack…..tomorrow". she then rolled over and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubblegum's POV:

Bonnibel woke up excited about her first day of school after a quick shower she quickly got dressed wearing a pink hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans and some pink flats she then brushed her long pink hair and did a quick ponytail grabbing her bag and walking out her dorm. She checked the time on her phone 7:15am it said she decided she had enough time to get a quick breakfast. She walked down campus until she reached a small café that had a big green sign that said "Ooo's Finest" she opened the door to the café and entered a dark little place, she walked to the register and ordered a small coffee and a muffin. After receiving her food she sat down at a small table eating her muffin she suddenly felt like someone was watching her as she turn around she met a pair of red eyes that belong to a tall slender pale girl with long midnight black hair. Bonnibel felt her cheeks go red when the girl suddenly gave her a small smile. She quickly turned around to hide her face finished her coffee and ran off to class.

Marceline's POV:

Sitting at Ooo's finest café Marceline was killing time before class looking at her schedule and pile of books she found it very hard to stay awake. As she walked to class she thought to herself "ugh this is going to be the longest four years of my life." She arrived to her class and peered inside there weren't that many students she walked to the back of the room and took a seat next to some guy too busy with his phone to pay any attention around him she set her bag down and mumbled under her breath "let the torture begin". Later that afternoon as Marceline finished her first day of school she decided to take a walk around campus then came to an open garden full of table and benches with other college students taking a smoke break or studying. She decided to have a seat at table and open her music book to study for a while, when she looked up from her book she saw the same pink haired girl from the café this morning. She was in her own little world with piles of books around her Marceline thought she was rather cute in a nerdy type of way with her big round glasses and pen in her mouth reading a book that seemed very interested. Marceline looked on at the pink haired girl with a small smile and quickly looked away as the girl felt Marceline watching her. Marceline stayed at that table for a while longer studying with small breaks to see if the pink haired girl was still there.


	3. Chapter 3

Bubblegum's POV:

Bonnibel was all into her school work not realizing that most of the sunlight was fading away. She decided to call it a day and head back to her dorm. She gathered up all her books and tried to carry them all back home but failed when she dropped the pile of books before even leaving the table, as she got down to pick up the book a pale hand grabbed one of her books followed by a voice, "need a hand?" Bonnibel looked up and saw that it was the same red eyed girl from the café this morning. "I don't want to trouble you." She said. "Oh its no trouble at all let me help you seems you got your hands full" said the red eyed girl as she picked up the rest of the books. "By the way I'm Marceline." "Well thank you so much Marceline I'm Bonnibel." Marceline smiled at Bonnibel and said "I can help you carry your books back to your dorm if you'd like." "That would be nice my dorm is in the Ooo town hall." "Alright so let's get move on before it gets any darker." Marceline said as she took the pile of books and began walking. The walk back to Bonnibel's dorm was quiet and a little awkward Bonnibel felt nervous next to the red eye girl her face would flush red every time she looked up at her and saw the small flirty smile across Marceline's face.

Marceline's POV:

As Marceline walked Bonnibel back to her dorm Marceline couldn't keep her eyes of her she has never felt this was about a stranger before. As they finally reached Bonnibel's dorm Marceline felt like she had to say something quick or she might get a chance to see the pink haired beauty again. "Well this is my dorm where's yours?" said Bonnibel. "Um, mines on the other side of campus at plains hall." "Well, that's quite a walk from here be careful and thank you Marceline for helping me with my book." "Not a problem Princess….I mean Bonnibel". Marceline's face turned bright red she couldn't believe she just called her princess. "Princess?" said Bonnibel. "Sorry didn't mean to call you that just seemed easier than Bonnibel". "Well, then Marceline you can just call me Bonnie from now on." Bonnie said with a smile on her face seeing that the girl was obviously embarrassed. "Alright Bonnie." Marceline said trying to hide her flushed face. "Well thank you again Marceline and good night." Bonnie was about to close the door when Marceline stopped her and said, "um Bonnie I was thinking if maybe one day you want to hang out you just seem really cool you know?" "Sure Marcy anytime." Marceline has never been called Marcy with a confused look she said, "I never been called Marcy before." "Oh is it ok if I call you that seems that if you have a nickname for me I could do the same." "Yeah no problem at all princess." Marcy was now even redder than before and before she could react bonnie grabbed her hand and wrote her number down. "here's my number call me when you want to hang out" Marceline looked at the fancy handwriting with Bonnies number on it and said, "yeah cool so I guess I'll see around." "Sure thing Marcy goodnight." "Good night bonnie." Marceline turned around and heard the door close behind her and began her long walk back to her dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Marceline's POV:

It was 10pm when Marceline finally got to her dorm and realized she failed at unpacking but she was tired and decided to put it off again, only thing on her mind was how beautiful the pink haired girl named Bonnie was. Marcy was getting quite confused she has never met anyone who made her so nervous and act weird like she did today. "I'm not gone lie she was cute….what am I saying she's cute but not like that….or is it like that?...no I like guys most def. I did date Ash for a while yeah that's right." She noticed she was just talking to herself and pacing around her room just then she was startled by the sound of someone at her door when the door opened and it was her roommate Kyla she was short rocker type chick with bright red hair, Marceline hadn't really talked to her at all and thought maybe she should get to know the girl she would be sharing a room with for the next four years. "Hey I'm Marceline I know I didn't get to introduce myself yet but yeah im your roommate." "Hi Marceline I'm Kyla how's it going?" "Cool by the way what is your major here at U of Ooo?" Kyla smiled and said "I'm studying Art what about you?" "Oh I'm studying music." "Well that's sounds cool I'm sorry to run off so quick but I'm exhausted I'll see you in the morning nice to finally meet you Marceline." "Same here goodnight Kyla." "Goodnight Marceline." Marcy decided to she go get some rest too so before hopping in the shower she copied Bonne's number to her phone and went to shower and finally off to bed she went.

Bubblegum's POV:

Bonnie had just finished showering and changed into her pajamas and finished preparing for the next day went to sit next to her roommate/best friend Madison. Madison was sitting on her bed watching tv when Bonnie came to sit next to her "hey Bon how was your first day as the one of Ooo's distinguished scholars?" "Girl it was amazing I never knew U of Ooo had all the latest technology in their science department and the professors really know what they're talking about." "Well I would have hope so spending all this money on tuition for nothing would be a waste, but girl let me tell you the art department equally amazing think I made the best decision by attending here." "Me too seriously best campus ever." Madison then scooted a little closer to Bonnie and said "Yo Bon I'm not the one to be all nosey and what not but I did notice you were talking to someone at the door before you came in earlier some hottie that I don't know about walked you home?" "seriously Madison we been through this before I'm not looking for a relationship I want to be 100% focused on school and if you must know it wasn't a hottie it was a girl she offered to help me carry my books home." "Mhhhmmm right Bonnibel…so who was she and was she hot?" Madison said giggling making Bonnie turn bright red. "Her name is Marceline and I wouldn't know I'm not constantly checking people out unlike some people." "Hey nothing wrong with looking Bonnibel and whatever you say Miss Bubblegum your face tells me another story." "Whatever Miss King, now if you don't mind I'll go to sleep now I do have a degree to obtain." "Yeah yeah goodnight Bon." As Bonnie laid down in her bed she began to think what Madison said there was no denying that Marceline was attractive tall slender pale skin and midnight black hair that nearly touched the ground her style was dark yet edgy, Bonnie did find her attractive and maybe a little crush in the making but Bonnie quickly brushed those thoughts away "I'm here for my degree not romance, responsibility demands sacrifices Bonnibel." And before she knew it Bonnie had fell asleep but sleep escape she dreamt of those red eyes staring back at bonnie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while but please bare with me the story will get better. Do give reviews if you think I can do better this is my first time writing so keep that in mind but if you enjoy the story so far let me know I would appreciate it and for those who are still sticking around thank you so much.**

Marceline's first week of school was pretty chill she enjoyed all the music classes she had to attend she felt like maybe University of Ooo wasn't so bad after all, then again she did wish she had friends she has gotten really close to Kyla but it's not the same as it was back when she was at Nightos High she ran at that school top kid of the high school food chain her and her crew made every other kid run in fear fall for them whenever they performed at school events. She decided that maybe the only person that caught her attention was worth a try of getting to know her a little better. So Marcy pulled out her phone and began texting the pink haired girl

 **Marceline:** _Hey Bonnie, it's me Marceline I was wondering if you don't have anything planned for Friday night maybe you'd like to go hang out or something?_

As the day went by bonnie hadn't responded to Marcy's text and Marcy began to feel pretty stupid for even texting her at all. "Ugh I did I even bother I knew she wasn't going to respond, why would she anyways won't think she's even interested anyone like me. Marcy fell onto her bed and grabbed her pillow covering her face and screamed into it "UGH!" she laid there for a while pouting until she fell asleep I but her sleep was interrupted by a buzzing sound she awoke and grabbed the phone it was 1am who could it possibly be calling at this hour, as her eyes adjusted to the bright light of her phone she saw it was a text message from Bonnie.

 **Bonnie:** _Marcy, hey! Sorry for such a late respond I was caught up in a science research paper I was typing up, but if you haven't made any plans yet I'd love to hang out with you._ _J_

Marceline smiled as she typed back into her phone thinking "see Marcy overreacting she was just busy she doesn't think you're a dork", she finished texting and pressed send

 **Marceline:** _Hey, it's cool and so I was thinking Ooo's Café Friday night around 7pm if that's alright with you._

 **** ** _Bonnie:_** _sounds perfect see you then._

 ** _Bonnie:_** _Btw Sweet dreams Marcy_ _?_

 **Marceline:** _alright goodnight Bonnie._

Marceline put her phone on her nightstand and laid back in her bed she couldn't believe she was overreacting thinking that Bonnie didn't want to hang out with her, but the problem at hand was what is she going to wear Friday.

"crap for real what am I going to wear….wait why does it even matter it's not like a date or anything yeah so why am I tripping?" she said in whisper. Marceline was starting to think maybe there might be more she was thinking that she was letting herself to believe but brushed the thought for when she was more awake and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie's POV:

It's Friday night and Bonnie is in her dorm getting ready for her meet up with Marcy. Coming out the shower she dries up and puts her clothes deciding to wear a small short sleeve pink dress with a purple cardigan over it and pink heals, she blow dries and flat iron her long pink locks of hair that trail to her mid back and bangs barely covering her face. As she checks herself in the mirror Madison walks in and says, "And here I thought Miss Bubblegum distinguished science scholar of the University of Ooo didn't want to date anyone because she wanted to be 100% committed to school." "Madison please this is no date I'm just meeting a friend for coffee." Bonnie says as she grabs her purse. " well seems like you're a little over dressed for just coffee and this friend wouldn't be a hot gorgeous babe from the wrong side of the tracks what's her name again hmmm ah yes Marceline Abadeer!" "You're very distasteful you know that." Bonnie says as she begins to walk out her dorm as she closes the door she hears Madison say "enjoy your date Bon!" Bonnie makes her way to Ooo's Finest Café and takes a seat at the bar noticing for a Friday night the place is rather dark and empty except a few other college students doing homework or quietly chatting she orders a small drink and waits for Marceline to arrive.

Marceline's POV:

Marceline gets dressed wearing black skinny jeans and a red plaid shirt and black boots she combed her black hair and quickly made her way to the café. The closer she got she got very nervous "what if she's not there, what if she doesn't come, what if this is all a lie" she begins to walk even slower second guessing herself on rather or not she should turn around back home. "get a hold of yourself Marceline Abadeer she said she would come why would she stand you up…sigh I guess whatever let's get this over with I don't know why I even care for seeing this girl so bad." Marceline finally reaches the café and walks in she begins look around and finally spot bonnie sitting at the bar waiting for her, she walks up to her and says, "Hey how's it going?" "Marcy hey I'm fine how about yourself?" "Well, you weren't waiting here long were you?" "Not really I got here like ten minutes ago, have a seat Marcy tell me how's everything going." "Pretty great seems like this campus does meet its recommendations." "Yes indeed I love the schools science department I really think it's the best department in all the universities in Ooo." Marceline orders her drink and continues to talk to bonnie not realizing that it was almost closing time, "Oh my Glob look at the time it's getting late and they'll be closing soon." "You're right I guess that cue for us to call it a night would you like for me to walk you to your dorm?" "Thanks Marceline id really appreciated it." So bonnie and Marcy pay their bills and grabbed their coats and begin to walk out the café. Once they reached Bonnie's dorm Bonnie thanked her for a nice night. "Hey no problem at you seem pretty great cool to finally really get to know you Bonnie I like you." Bonnie blushes and says, "Hehe I like you to Marcy maybe we should do this some other time I really enjoy your company and you're pretty great too." "Sure anytime would be cool I guess." "well Marcy if when you put it that way would like to join me next Tuesday night there is going to be a meteor shower and I really want to see it we can have a picnic." "Sounds like a plan Bonnie ill bring the snacks." "Cool so see you Tuesday?" "Sure Bonnie and thanks for a great time should head home so I'll see you around." "Goodnight Marcy." As Marceline walked backed to her dorm all she could think about her night with Bonnie and was starting to think maybe these weird feelings she was having meant more than she was letting herself to believe. When she finally got home she saw Kyla was still up, "hey Mar what's up had a nice night with that Bonnie girl?" "Um yeah but um can I ask you for some advice?" "Shoot." Marceline began to get very nervous but she knew Kyla liked girls so she had to be the right person to ask, "yeah um so how do you if you're attracted to someone of the same sex?" "well Marce I guess it would be the same way as you would of felt attracted to someone of the opposite sex, I guess I mean if you feel something inside for a person and it feels good that's something someone might want to explore a little further." "Hmm ok thanks Kyla." As Marceline was going to walk to her room Kyla said, "Marcy if it's that bonnie girl she seems nice I think you should go for it you two would look cute together, I'm just saying." Marceline went to bed with the words Kyla said "we would look cute together, but if she doesn't like girls well I guess I would have to find out." So Marceline finally admitted to herself that she is attracted to the pink haired girl and her problem now was how will she find out if the feeling is mutual.

Bonnies POV:

Bonnie tried to quietly walk back to her room without trying to wake Madison because she knew she would try to grill her about her night with Marceline, just when the close was clear she hear a door open from down the hall, "Bonnibel is that you soooo how was your date?" "Madison I told you already it wasn't a date." "Really Bon…well ok fine on the serious note don't lie to and say you're not attracted to her I see the way you look at her when we run into her on campus or how you react when I bring her up clearly you like her but you're so stubborn to admit it look Bon I know you said no dating but I can see she seems to like you and the feeling is likewise from you it's not cool to just be focused on school live a little and enjoy life meet people and Marceline seems like a really nice girl, all I'm saying is it wouldn't hurt to give it a try." Bonnie took Madison's words to account yeah she guess she couldn't deny she was a little attracted to Marcy and decided not to fight her feelings. "I guess you're right Madison but I'm not sure she's realty into me yet." "Well girl find out because you two would look so cute together." After talking to Madison bonnie went to bed thinking and planning of to do with these feelings she now had for Marceline.


	7. Chapter 7

Marceline's POV:

Marceline was at the supermarket picking up snacks for her late night picnic with Bonnie later tonight she noticed all she had in her basket was strawberries, cherries, twizzlers, red soda, and various other red foods she was thinking wouldn't Bonnie question her on her selection of red foods only, she had to add other foods Bonnie couldn't know her secret no one could. Marceline looked at the items in her basket her stomach turned in pain if only she were like the rest of them….NO! Marceline was different she can't be like the rest of them she can't be a monster she can't be….a vampire! Marceline has always hated what she was and vowed to live off shades of red instead of blood even though shades of red would never be as satisfying as blood but she didn't want to be a monster and hurt people. Marceline kept the items in her basket and added other things deciding to eat a little before meeting Bonnie so she can tolerate regular food while she ate at the picnic. So Marceline got everything she needed and went home she set up her picnic basket full of fruits, cheeses and crackers as well as a couple treats and a bottle of wine, she then began to fill herself of shades of red she took from a couple apples and twizzlers and went to go get ready.

Bonnie's POV:

"Yes Mom… I know Mom…I understand but…yes Mom…Well…ok fine…fine...yes mother I love you too good bye." Bonnie got off the phone with her mother she had been calling her to inform her of the royal winter ball in her families kingdom later in three months, Bonnie wasn't really interesting in going but as the only child of the bubblegum family it made her the only heir to the candy kingdom she had to make her presence for there will be suiters there and everyone knows she had to pick her future king before she'll be heir to the throne. "Ughhh! Stupid ball how does she expect me to find a suiter with that selection of dill weeds." she let out a big breath and got up from the floor she was laying on and decided to brush off that situation when she had a better one to deal with at the moment she had to get ready to see Marceline and meet her for the meteor shower later tonight. As she was showering all she could think about was what Madison said the other night she had a point school couldn't take up her whole life and Bonnie couldn't no longer deny her feelings for Marveling but how was she going to find out if Marcy liked her back.

Marceline's POV:

Bonnie is already at the hill when Marceline finally reaches up there and she notices Bonnie there looking into a telescope and Marceline didn't want to keep her eyes off her she looked so beautiful under the moonlight she was wearing a pair of skin tight jeans that complimented her body just right and a pink hoodie that seemed a little over sized but cute nonetheless and a pair of white converse and her pink hair was pulled up into a messy bun. "Hey." Marceline said walking up to Bonnie. "Marcy!" Bonnie reaches up to her and hugs Marcy, Marceline inhales and takes in the scent of strawberries and passionfruit Bonnie smelled so good. "Uh, I brought the picnic Bonnie want a glass of wine?" "Yes please" Bonnie says as she goes back to her telescope. Marceline pours two glasses of wine and hands one to Bonnie. "This meteor shower is going to be nice and great for my research." Says Bonnie before taking a sip of her wine. "I only seen a meteor shower once when I was a kid my dad said if you make a wish on one your wish will come true." Marceline says as she sits on the grass next to her. They continued to talk for a while and eat the snacks. "Are you going to make a wish Marceline?" "Sure, will you?" "Yeah." Bonnie said as she looked down at her glass of wine she gave a smile and what looked like a little blush came from cheeks. "Well Bonnie better get your wish ready looks like its starting." They both looked up in amazed as the saw the shooting stars fly across the midnight sky. "Wow! This is amazing!" Bonnie said as laid her head on Marcy's shoulder. Marceline felt the warmth coming from Bonnie sitting next her inhaling the sweet sent giving her chills making it almost impossible to keep her hands to herself. When the shower was over they gathered all their things and walked to Marceline's car "This is your car Marcy?" "Uh yeah my dad got it for me as bribe didn't really work though." "What was the bribe?" "Long story Bon maybe for another night." They both walked up to an all-black Audi R8 and packed everything in the car and got in. "Are you cold Bonnie?" "A little." Marcy turned on the heat and waited for it to heat up and drove off, the ride back to Bonnie's dorm was a little far but they both seemed to enjoy the late night ride back. When the finally reached the building and parked outside Bonnie said, "So Marcy what did you wish for?" "You're not supposed to say or it won't come true." Hmm that might be true." Bonnie said as she grabbed her stuff out the trunk of the car. "Thanks for a great night, you know Marcy for the little time I've known you I have to say I've enjoyed spending time with you and I've grown too really like you." Bonnie said giving Marceline a small smile which made Marcy Blush, "No problem Bon and I feel the same way." They both begin to walk up to Bonnie's dorm when they finally got there Bonnie dropped her things on the floor next to her door and grabbed Marceline from waist pulled her up to her and got on her tippy toes giving Marceline a deep kiss which took Marcy by surprised but didn't pull back instead grabbing Bonnie's face pulling her up kissing her back. Marceline could taste Bonnie's sweet lips against hers and felt Bonnie give a small bite against Marcy's lips when they finally broke the kiss Bonnie grabbed her things and walked in her dorm and whispered, "By the way that's what I wished for." She said as she gave Marcy a kiss on the cheek. "So I'll see you around?" Bonnie said giving her small smile, Marceline was speechless and hadn't yeah yet processed on what just happened, "uhh yeah." "Good so I'll call you, goodnight Marceline." "Goodnight Bonnie." Bonnie closed the door as Marceline began to walk out when she got to her car she leaned her head back against the car seat tracing her fingers against lips where Bonnie had kissed her. She couldn't believe she actually kissed Bonnie and now she clearly knew she did have a thing for Bonnie and now that she had a taste she had to have more. "That's what I wished for too." Marceline said as she turned her car on and drove back to her dorm.

Bonnie's POV:

Bonnie closes the door behind her and leans her back on the door smiling to herself when Madison walks in from the kitchen, "sooooooo?" "Sooooo Madison…..I kissed her!" "Oh my Glob no way, what was it like did she kiss you back?" "Madison it was amazing and yeah she kissed me back." Madison grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch and said, "so what are you two a thing or what?" "I don't know I don't think so but it's a start right?" "Well it's a hell of start Bon who initiated the kiss?" "I did." Bonnie said as she blushed turning bright red. "Bonnibel Bubblegum I can't believe it but I'm happy for you so our mission now is to get her to be completely yours." "One step at a time Madison." Bonnie walked to her room and fell on the bed smiling feel so good and still felt that her cheeks were red she had finally kissed Marceline Abadeer the girl she couldn't get out her mine and now there was nothing stopping her from her next goal she had to make Marcy her girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone so for my first story I think were finally getting somewhere. let me know what you guys think to everyone who is still reading thank you so much and to everyone who favorited my story love you guys. Please leave reviews I do read them and take note from them so I can learn to make this story even better so thanks again.**

Bonnie's POV:

Bonnie was sitting at her usual table in the study hall lost in her pile of books typing away on her laptop trying to finish some late projects before midterm projects were due. On the other side of the hall Marceline was hopping off the elevator with guitar case in hand and bag over her shoulder, she spots bonnie sitting at a table her by herself and quickly goes to sit next to her. Bonnie was so into her work she didn't see Marcy sit in front of her, "hey" Marceline said catching Bonnie off guard. "Marcy, oh hey what are you doing here?" "Well I was leaving music class and decided to study for some midterms here and found you here which I'm not surprised, Bonnie how long have you been here you look exhausted?" "Not long couple hours I haven't had much sleep I've been trying to finish these projects but I should be finished soon…I think." "You know Bonnie you shouldn't overwork yourself I mean there's a lot you could be missing by spending all your free time in libraries and study halls instead of having fun." "Marcy believe me I know you're not the first person to tell me this." As Bonnie kept typing away Marceline looked at Bonnie for a while mesmerized by her beauty thinking of the kiss they shared last week thinking of what it could have meant, "You know what Bonnie?" Marceline said as Bonnie looked up smiling back at her and said, "What's that Miss Abadeer?" "I think you've been working too hard I think it would be better if we head back to my dorm and watch a couple movies you know to relax you and all." "Is that a date?" Bonnie said while giving her small smile that she knew always made Marcy blush. "Uhh what no it's just a movies and snacks type of thing I guess or whatever I don't know." Bonnie was noticing that Marcy was extremely nervous now so she got up and packed everything in here bag and whispered in Marceline's ear "alright let's go" lightly brushing her lip against Marceline's ear making Marcy shiver. Bonnie began to walk off feeling Marcy slowly following her out the door of the hall and began to head to Marceline's dorm.

Marceline's POV:

Marceline was following Bonnie back to her dorm when bonnie looked back smiling at her stopped waiting for Marcy to catch up, "that hoodie looks really nice one you I like the way it fits your body." "Um thanks." And they both continued walking Marcy was starting to think why is bonnie being so flirty first that kiss then clearly she kissed my earlobe back at the study hall now she's complimenting me could she really be into me Glob I sure as hell hope so. When they finally reach Marcy's dorm she opens the door to find Kyla wasn't home Bonnie and Marcy drop their things on the floor and Bonnie begins to look around while Marcy looks at a note left on the refrigerator door **_"went to spend the weekend at my parents see you Sunday night – Kyla"_** Marcy goes to find Bonnie sitting on the couch and says, guess we got the place to ourselves my roommate left for the weekend." "Nice so you pick the movie and I'll go get snacks." "Sure Bon make sure you only grab stuff out the black refrigerator that one is mine." As Marceline was checking her Netflix for a movie to watch she hears Bonnie from the kitchen say, "Hey Marcy is your favorite color red?" "Uh, no it's black why?" "Oh because you have nothing but red foods here." Marceline felt scared for a second, damn she shouldn't had let her get the snacks what's she thinking of course it's weird to have nothing but red foods. "Oh I guess it's a coincidence." Marceline was getting nervous she's going to suspect I'm different and one day I'm going to have to tell her what I am, what if she'll hate me what if she'll run away from me? Marceline took a deep breath as Bonnie came back and sat next to her offering her a plate of snacks she gathered as Marceline takes a slice of red apple Bonnie moves over closer to Marceline and lays her head on her shoulder, "so what are we going to watch?" "I don't know, have a movie in mind?" "Umm heat signature?" "Alright heat signature it is." As they continued to watch the movie Marceline felt her body tense up as she felt Bonnie's body close to hers the scent of strawberries coming from her soft pink hair, Marceline was trying really hard not to lose control and make out with Bonnie right there on the couch. As the movie ended Bonnie got up and stretched and said, "it's getting late I guess it should be time for me to head on home." Marceline got up from the couch and walked behind Bonnie and said, "You can spend the night if you'd like so we don't have to walk in the dark, my car is in the shop so yeah." "I guess if it's not a problem." "Bonnie it's never a problem it's my pleasure I can make you a couch bed." "Thanks Marceline ok sure I'll stay." So they set up Bonnie's bed on the couch and got ready for bed and Marceline walked back into her room and laid in her bed thinking that Bonnie was so close to her tonight and soon letting her thoughts take over her mind and soon she was sleeping.

Bonnie's POV:

It was 1:45am when Bonnie awoke to the sound of thunder and Bonnie was terrified of thunder she quietly got up and walked towards Marcy's room. When she got there she whispered, "Marcy….Marcy…Marceline." Marceline grunts as she rolls over and sees Bonnie with a blanket around her, "Bonnie? What is it you ok?" "Marcy I know it's kind of childish but can I sleep with you I'm not a fan of thunderstorms." "Come in." Marcy lifted up the covers letting bonnie in as she lays down Marceline turns around and falls back to sleep. Bonnie couldn't get the idea off her mind of telling Marceline how she felt she just had to tell her seeing the tall slender pale girl with long midnight black hair, who Bonnie obviously knew she was kind of a trouble maker but it was something else that attracts Bonnie to her Marcy was sweet and caring towards her and it seemed only towards her could she like her back Bonnie was going crazy trying to think if she should say something looking at Marceline so peacefully she looked beautiful no denying that it seemed kind of a shame to wake her but Bonnie couldn't wait any longer she had to find out how Marceline felt. "Marceline." Bonnie pokes Marcy in the back which makes Marceline grunt waking her back up she says, "You ok Bon?" "Yeah…kinda I mean can I ask you something?" "can it wait til morning?" bonnie got a little disappointed she really wanted to pour her feelings out but Marcy was tired and really hated herself for waking her up, "I guess sorry for waking you I'll ask in the morning." Marceline then turns over and says, "What's wrong?" "Nothing it's just ummm I don't even now know where to start ok umm I uhh ok so remember that kiss couple weeks ago?" "Yeah?" "Marceline be honest with me did you enjoy it?" "I think so yeah why?" "Marceline do you find me attractive?" "Bonnie I think you're beautiful what's this all about?" "Marcy I don't know I guess ever since I saw you at Ooo's finest and all this time we been spending together I really grown to like you and I don't know I guess what I'm trying to say is I like you Marceline like really really like you and…" "Bonnie I like you too and before you say anything else I just want to say I know I'm not perfect and we've only known each other for like a month or two but I really have strong feelings for you like you're always on my mind and I know I can't keep waiting around with my "what ifs" I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" "Marcy…" Bonnie was tongue-tied here was her moment everything she wanted she was getting and she just couldn't open her mouth and talk. "Bonnie?" "Sorry Marceline it's just ever since the meteor shower I wished that I could kiss you and that you would be my girlfriend and now it was coming true." "Bonnie I wished for the same thing too." Marceline then leaned forward and kissed Bonnie slowly a lightly barely brushing Bonnie's lips and Bonnie then pressed them forward kissing her deeper and harder she grabbed Marceline's face pulling her towards her and Marceline grabbed Bonnies waist pulling her closer so there was no space in-between them. Bonnie could smell the scent of soap and cinnamon coming off Marcy's body her arm tight around her waist she didn't want it to end just then a loud crack of thunder roared making the room shaking scaring bonnie "want to cuddle for the night Bon?" "please." Marceline pulled bonnie towards her holding her close with her nose deep in her hair smelling the sweet scent of Bonnie. Bonnie pressed her face against Marceline's chest smiling thinking that she finally couldn't deny no feelings she had for Marcy and that she was now in her bed cuddled next to her and she had finally made Marceline her girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I know some of you guys said to add drama dudes be patient Im getting there lol but hope you like this chapter**

Marceline's POV:

Marcy awoke it was Saturday so she didn't rush to get up struggling to open her eyes she felt something heavy on her chest the smell of strawberries intoxicating her, "Bonnie?" "Good morning Marcy." Marcy's eyes shot open it really was Bonnie laying on her chest here I thought I was dreaming. "Good morning Bonnie." Bonnie looked up at Marcy smiling and gave her a small kiss the lips as she rolled over off the bed heading to the bathroom saying, "Marcy I was wondering if you'd join me for breakfast at Ooo's?" "Yeah, sure." "Then you may want to get ready they stop serving breakfast at 11." As Bonnie went in Marcy's bathroom to shower Marcy headed to Kyla's bathroom to clean up. When she was finished she dressed herself in a plain white tee, a pair of baggy khaki cargo pants and red converse and a maroon hoodie over her letting her long jet black hair hang down before she pulled it together in to a ponytail; she headed back to her room finding Bonnie with her hair in that messy bun Marcy loved dressing herself in Marcy's clothing wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a rock shirt that had a snake and two marshmallow's staked it was from an old concert Marcy had attended a while back and as she was reaching for one of Marcy's jackets she turned around seeing Marcy at the doorway, "Hey hope you don't mind I went through your closet for an outfit." Marcy smiled seeing as her clothes were a little oversized but yet made Bonnie look sexy nonetheless, "Nah it's no biggie you look good you where those jeans better than me and that shirt fits you better think you should keep it." "Really I look that good?" bonnie says with a blush. As Bonnie zipped up the jacket she said, "Alright ready." Marcy then grabbed her keys and out the door they went. It was a cold Saturday morning but normal for a day in October as they walked to Ooo's café Bonnie grabbed Marcy's hand holding on to her as she tried to keep warm, the leaves were falling of the trees making the campus look beautiful like one would expect by looking at those college recruit forms. When they finally reached the café they sat down at a small booth where the waiter guided them to giving them menus and pouring coffee into their cups bonnie and Marcy ordered their meals and the waiter was off to work. They sat there talking enjoying each other's company but Bonnie felt uncomfortable as she saw a guy across the room staring at her with a wicket look, "Bon what's wrong?" "That guy over there he keeps staring at me." Marcy looked back to see a short looking guy with hair slicked back and a red leather jacket giving Marcy an evil looking grin. "Don't pay him no mind he's just being a creep he won't come near you if he's smart." After they paid for their meals they headed back out to the cold. "Bonnie now do you want to join me on a long cold walk to the garage or do you want to head back to your dorm and I'll pick you up later?" "Long walk." So they headed to the garage Marceline talking to the mechanic about the work that was done to her car while bonnie looked on confused on to what their conversation was about. Marcy paid the mechanic and headed back to the car and drove off. "So Bonnie now that I have my car back anywhere you have in mind to go?" "Just spending time with you is more than enough can we just drive around?" and so the spent most of the afternoon driving around seeing the forest that surrounded the university. "My Glob Marcy its 5pm and I haven't finished my paper can you drive me to the library I need to finish by tonight the library isn't open on Sundays and lucky for me they close late tonight." "No problem princess." As they arrived at the library bonnie reached out and gave a small lingering kiss and was on her way but before Marcy said, "Just don't overdo yourself and don't stay out late bonnie." "I won't." And with that Bonnie headed into the library and Marcy drove off back to her dorm.

Bonnie's POV:

It was midnight when the library gave its last call for closing time and Bonnie had just finished her paper and was packing up to leave, as she headed out to the front steps of the library she felt a shiver crawl up her back it was dark but felt like it wasn't a long walk to her dorm and she felt like she could make it alright. As she walked down the lone long path through campus Bonnie felt uneasy like she was being watched as she picked up the pace and walked around the corner of a building she bumped into a dark figure it was the same guy from the café, "well hello my dear where you heading off to in such a hurry?" he said with that evil look in his face. "Nowhere if you excuse me I'll be on my way." Bonnie tried to move around him but failed as he blocked her. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone it can be very unsafe why won't you let me take you somewhere safe." The creepy guy began to get a little closer to Bonnie making her very uncomfortable. "No thanks I'm fine please excuse me I do have to go." He then gets even closer pinning her to the wall, "But darling I can show you a very good time if you allowed me to my name is Ricardio what's yours beautiful?" Bonnie's eye were shut close as she felt Ricardio slide his has hands on Bonnie's thigh and she was trying push him off that when she felt something pull him away. When Bonnie opened her eyes she saw a tall dark figure pulling Ricardio up from shirt collar and throwing him across the sidewalk and the figure moved over him punching him twice in the face and said something to him Bonnie couldn't make out and off ran Ricardio. Bonnie was terrified and couldn't move as she tried to move her feet the figure spoke, "I told you not to stay out late you could have been hurt Bonnie." Bonnie confused on how the figure knew her name and she looked closer and saw a pair of red glowing eye coming from underneath a hoodie, "Marceline is that you your eyes there glowing red what's going on?" "Bonnie go home now don't stop til your inside safe." In a blink of Bonnie's eyes Marceline was gone. Bonnie was scared and practically ran home and locked her door behind her and fell onto the floor terrified on what just happen and then her phone vibrates, "Hello?" "Are you home Bonnie?" "Marceline what's going on I don't if I'm going crazy but I could have sworn I saw your eyes glow red and who was that guy." "You're safe that's all that matters." And the call ends leaving Bonnie confused on what she had experienced she heads to the couch and passes out from exhaustion.

Marceline's POV:

Marceline heads back to her dorm tired she wasn't as strong as she used to be the adrenaline had taken a real toll on her it was the lack of no longer drinking blood but she couldn't return to be monster to hurt people Marceline never was good at controlling herself when it came to human blood. "You need to feed Marceline." Marcy turns around and sees Kyla standing at the doorway. "What are you talking about?" "I knew what you were the day I met you takes one to know one and I notice what you keep in your refrigerator while it may keep you normal you'll always be weaker than the others." "Kyla what are you talking about?" "Please Marceline stop the act it's only me the ring on your hand looks a little like mines I know you're a vampire just like me." Marceline walked up to her and looked her and the eyes and saw them glow red just like Marceline's and she flashed Marcy her fangs, "Don't worry I won't tell your little friend Bonnie But you may have to at one point." "I don't know how to and now I know I have too she saw my eyes what am I going to do I just got her to be my girlfriend." "Holy Glob for real, well this sure is going to be a hell of surprise hey Bonnie did you know I was a blood drinking demon?" "Kyla it's not funny I'm not like the rest and I really like her." "Mar Mar chill give it a minute I'm pretty sure she'll be ok with it with all that science she's into looks like she's seen strange things before and if she leaves her lost at having one hot ass vampire for a girlfriend, but for now I do have one thing to deal with you." "And what's that?" "Your self-control you can't live off shades of red forever I'm going to teach you to control your blood lust." Marceline looked worried she didn't really want to do this, "Now why would I want that." "Marceline stop being stubborn I'm trying to help seriously what if Bonnie were to cut herself would you be able to control yourself and not hurt her it's for everyone's safety I know what she means to you and you can't protect her if you're a threat to her also." "You have a point." "I know so tomorrow we begin our lessons and then you can tell Bonnie that you're a vampire but while I'm teaching you stay away from Bonnie until we have control of your mood swings that are to come from the transition to blood." Could Marceline really go a while without talking to Bonnie she couldn't hurt her they just got together but Kyla was right I couldn't risk hurting her ever I needed to control my blood lust if I ever want to be with Bonnie and not be threat to her I had to learn to drink human blood again and control my blood lust rather I liked it or not.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie's POV:

It's been a week since the incident walking home from the library and Bonnie hasn't heard anything from Marcy all of Bonnie's calls go straight to voicemail every time she goes to her dorm Kyla says she's not home Bonnie was starting to think that maybe all of this, everything they had was a lie. "How can she just bail on me like that I haven't heard from her in days and now she's now where to be found without any explanation." Bonnie was laying on the floor with Madison which Maddie noticed Marceline's disappearance has been taking a great toll on Bonnie. "I don't know Bon maybe she has a good excuse for going m.i.a on you maybe she's going through something she seemed really into you I don't think she would of left just like that maybe something is up." "Maddie if that's true why she didn't tell me I could of helped or at least she can return my calls and let me know she's all right." Days turn to weeks and it's been now a month since Bonnie had last seen Marceline and Bonnie has gotten really depressed. "See this why I knew dating would be a bad idea I should of just stuck to my schoolwork and none of this would of happened." Bonnie says to herself as she continued to clean her room then came across the shirt that Marceline gave her she picked it up and brought it up to her nose inhaling the sweet smell of lavender and cinnamon. "You butt!" she throws the shirt on the floor and falls to her bed tears begin to form in her blue heartbroken eyes and for another night Bonnie had cried herself to sleep.

Marceline's POV:

It's been a month since Kyla has been teaching me to control my blood lust and I might say I've been doing pretty good I've been able to drink a cup of blood a week and sustain my hunger and I feel stronger than ever I feel a better control when I'm around humans pretty soon I'll be able to go back to seeing Bonnie again. I've been keeping a far eye from Bonnie and she's been looking terrible she doesn't do her hair anymore let alone wear clothes it's been hoodies and sweatpants for a while and I've watched her cry herself to sleep a couple of times I feel like shit seeing her like this I wish I could of return her calls but Kyla was right not until I was ready, I just hope she will forgive me when I see her again and I hope she'll understand that I'm not a monster when I tell her that I'm a vampire. It was a cold November night and Marcy saw Madison leave leaving Bonnie home alone here was her chance to make things right again she walked to the door and knocked then a the small pink haired girl opened the door with her hair in a messy bun wearing pj's and what looked to be the heaviest bags under her eyes, "You! What the fuck are you doing here it's been more than a fucking month since I've last seen or heard anything from you and now you just think it's all right to just randomly walk up to my dorm why are you here?" "Bonnie I can explain." Tears began to form in Bonnie's eye and said, "look Marcy if you didn't want to be with me all you had to was say so and not just disappear like that without a trace am I really that awful that I didn't even deserve an explanation on why you were gone." "Bonnie you have it all wrong." Marcy tries to step closer to her and Bonnie steps back and crosses her arms, "if I have wrong then what the hell is going on where were you." Marcy leaned forward grabbing Bonnie towards her and giving her a deep kiss before Bonnie pushed her off, "What was that for?" "Bonnie please let me explain everything I didn't leave because I wanted too I had too for your safety and mine, I was trying to protect you." "From what Marceline that guy that attacked me who was that guy?" "He was just some creep but it's not him I was protecting you from me." "You Marceline seriously you're getting nowhere what are you talking about?" "Look Bonnie I really really like you and I would never ever in my life hurt you on purpose what I'm about to tell you is really important and you can't tell anyone and please don't be afraid I'm really going to ask you to pay attention." Marceline's hands began to sweat as she held Bonnie's hands looking into her teary blue eyes she took a deep breath and said, "Bonnie I'm not like everyone else I'm not normal I've been feared and hated and I pray that you won't fear or hate me I had to leave you to train to control myself I've always hated who I was I had to learn to not be a monster I had to learn to accept what I am….Bonnie I'm a vampire." For a moment Bonnie and Marcy stood there in silence Bonnie looking at the floor and her hands locked in with Marceline's. "Bonnie please say something." Bonnie looked up to see Marceline's eyes that began to trail tears down her pale face. "I'm not afraid of you Marceline." Bonnie began to wipe the tears off Marcy's face and pulled her close kissing her lightly before Marcy kissing her back more deeply how Marcy missed the taste of Bonnie's lips feeling Bonnie's body close to her feeling her pink hair in her hands a feeling that she was just getting used to and lost but was now back in her embrace. Moments later Bonnie and Marceline were sitting on the couch, "So I don't really know much besides what I've seen in movies so tell me what's real and what's no and how old are you?" "Well for starters I'm 1008 years old and garlic and holy water is bs, stake to the heart accurate, sunlight accurate but I have a ring to protect me, not all vampire's survive on blood like me I used to drink only shades of red it might sustain you but you'll be weaker than the others which is what I had to do was gain my strength up and my tolerance for blood so I won't go all crazy when I see or smell blood so I have it under control now, oh and I can turn invisible and fly and turn into a bat, wolf and a tentacle monsters but that's just me other vampires have different gifts well yeah so that's about it." "Who turned you Marceline?" "My father he turned me and brother he's the leader or king to be exact of our kind he adopted us when he turned us." After many questions and answers later Marceline and Bonnie were back together again and Marceline couldn't be happier. "It's getting late please stay the night Marcy." With that they both headed back to Bonnie's room Bonnie pulling Marcy's hand leading her to the bed and pulling her on top and they began to kiss softly feeling each others embrace trying to go back to where they left off the feel of each other's hands exploring each other's bodies the scent of each other intoxicating the room. Bonnie began to pull off Marcy's shirt undoing her bra seeing a pair of soft round pale breast at her expose she held one in her hand holding tight bringing it to her mouth giving it a small lick and a suckle making it go hard as Marcy reached and undressed Bonnie seeing her very own pair of small pink round breast of her own to play with before they knew it the situation was getting heavy and Marceline knew she couldn't go further the time wasn't right it had to be somewhere special. "Bonnie stop." "What's wrong did I hurt you?" "No but I think we should slow down as much as I want to keep going this isn't right not tonight at least I want our first time to be perfect." "You're sweet Marcy and ok." Bonnie then laid her head on my chest pulling the covers over us we decided to just cuddle for the night stroking her hair before I knew she had fell asleep and so did I with the feeling of finally I had Bonnie all to myself with no secrets in the way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the delay I kinda got some writers block and wasn't as motivated to write this chapter but I hope you like it anyways. don't forget to review or give tips or ideas promise to bring another chapter as soon as I can**.

Bonnie's POV:

It was Saturday morning when Bonnie woke up with someone sleeping next to her holding her from around her waist as she turned over she saw a pale girl sleeping so peacefully as she wiped away a lock of hair covering her face she smiles thankful to have her girlfriend back finally things can go back to normal but would things really be normal Marceline was now a vampire after all, but none of that mattered to Bonnie she had a weird feeling about Marcy ever since they met but maybe it's not bad at all. As she got up and walked to the kitchen she decided to make waffles and using her new information from last night she decided to make strawberry waffles for Marcy as she now knew Marcy enjoyed the color red to eat. Marcy awoke to the sweet smell coming from the kitchen finding her lover already awake making breakfast, "Hey sleepyhead, how'd you sleep?" "Amazing…speaking of amazing what is my amazing girl making that smells so amazing?" Bonnie laughed at Marceline's corny compliment saying, "strawberry waffles and bacon." Marceline sat down at the table while Bonnie served her breakfast in that moment Maddie came in through the door "Bonnie I'm home girl you won't believe the night I had." Maddie walks in the kitchen to see half-dressed Marcy and Bonnie eating breakfast with a surprised look she said, "better yet I think maybe your night was more eventful." "Maddie this is Marceline, Marcy this is Maddie my roommate." Maddie gave me a look of confusion and disapproval and made her way towards me and whispered in my ear, "So were was she and what happened to let me assume you two are on good terms." "Um she went to see family and her um her phone was off." I watch Maddie give me a weird look and looked at Marceline the same look. She sat next to Marceline while I fixed her a plate and said to Marcy, "So Marceline is it? What are your intentions with my best friend like I don't wanna butt in but you were gone and made Bonnibel rather sad for what a month it was, right?" "Maddie! Don't be rude." "Hey I just wanted to know." Marceline looked at Bonnie rather guilty and said, "Yeah I know Bonnie told me and believe me I didn't mean to bring her pain but lack of phone was lack of communication next time I'll make sure Bonnibel know exactly everything that's going on in my life." With that the three ladies ate their breakfast in awkward silence. After breakfast and Marceline and Bonnie agreed to see each other later in the day Madison said, "So you sure everything is good in paradise you know I care about you Bonnie if she hurts you I'll kill her." "Madison seriously chill everything is fine."

Marceline's POV:

As Marcy walked in through the door of her room Kyla's voice came from the kitchen, "good morning Marceline I assume you spent the night Bonnibel's which that leads me to assume everything is fine and I should now refer to her as Bella since she now has herself a vampire girlfriend." Marceline smirked and gave a sarcastic laugh, "ha-ha but yeah Bonnie and I are on good terms." "Well that is swell, hungry?" Kyla then throws a blood bag towards Marcy which she catches with her super speed. "Thanks and how did you know what happened?" "Did I mention I can read minds Marcy?" "Have you been doing so since day one?" "No I actually respect privacy but as in you didn't come back last night I wanted a faster answers to all my questions so congrats on getting your girl back." the cold gloomy day dragged along while Marcy cleaned around and finished last minute homework assignments it was 5pm when Marcy finally finished deciding to get ready for her dinner date with Bonnie. As she finally finished she checked herself in the mirror one more time seeing herself in a dark blue pair of fitted jeans maroon vans and a black button up shirt covered by a maroon ralph lauren sweater her hair was down and straighten with her bangs covering her eyes barely and minimal makeup she looked at herself in approval and grabbed her cars and got in her Audi and off to Bonnie's side of campus she went.

Bonnie's POV:

On the other side of campus Bonnie was dressing herself in a small formal pink dress with pink heels curling her hair in the process, "done!" she said as she smiled to herself in the mirror she went to her phone and putting it in her clutch when Marceline rang at the door. Marceline took my hand kissed it and lead me to her black Audi which I was most in love with it really did complement its owner. As they finally reached their destination Bonnie noticed they were in downtown Ooo with the breathtaking skyline. They reached a small little restaurant and Marceline opened the door for her inside she was greeted to the smell of garlic bread and it was very casual formal and the lights were dimmed it was really amazing the walk up to the usher and Marceline greeted him, "Good evening reservations for two under the name Abadeer." "This way Miss Abadeer." They were seated in a small booth near the back next to the view of the outdoor patio where they can see a waterfall and koi pond, "Marceline this place is amazing how did you make reservation on this place." "My dad is co-owner of the place there is always standby reservations for my father and me." "Wow that's amazing by the way I don't really know about your parents that much it's kind of sad not to know my own girlfriends family." "Bonnie its cool I don't know anything about yours either, but yeah um my mother passed away when I was young and my dad is business man not to mention king of our kind he also works with other kingdoms of Ooo he has treaties with a couple of kingdoms." "So they there are kingdoms that know about your kind and they're are fine with it?" "well some are some aren't that's the whole point of the treaties vampires and humans from certain kingdoms work together for the protection of humans and the protection of keeping our kind a secret." The waiter later came with their orders Marceline of course ordered the steak rare and Bonnie the salmon both sharing a bottle of wine as they both waited for desert Bonnie's phone rang, "IM so sorry it's my mother if I don't answer she'll keep calling." "Then you may want to answer Bon." "Hello?...Mother yes I know…how can I forget you've been reminding me almost every week since September….yes I know but do I really have to go?...alright alright no exceptions….I'll see you next month mother…alright goodbye mother I love you too." As Bonnie put her phone back in her purse she said, "Marcy did I mention my parents are king and queen of the candy kingdom." "You're heir to the candy kingdom throne?" Marceline was shocked at what her girlfriend just been telling her, "The one and only heir herself and that was my mother informing me for the millionth time that I must make a presence at this year's winter ball at the kingdom seems like its time their heir has found a suitor." Bonnie rolled her eyes and Marcy gave a worried look. "Marcy don't worry I'm not interested in anyone but you just because I have to go doesn't mean I have to pick a suitor that day and if it will make you feel better come with me think I should let my parents in on my adventures of university life and romance." Marcy smiled and Bonnie giggled. They soon finished desert and were on their way back to campus. When they finally reached Bonnie's dorm they decided to have a little private moment in the hall they knew Maddie was inside Bonnie wrapped her arms around Marcy's neck getting on her tippy toes to reach her vampire and gave her a deep kiss when they finally broke Marcy said, "I'm sorry again for everything but I promise you I won't keep you in the dark no more and I will protect you from everything Bonnie I really like you." "Sweet of you Marcy and no need to apology I get it you needed to do what you needed to do." Bonnie gave a Marcy one last kiss and went into her dorm leaving Marcy to head back to hers with a smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys sorry I'm not updating fast I'm going to try to keep up but I hope you like this chapter. Thanks again to everyone still sticking around don't worry ill never abandon the story I will finish so please bare with me and like always reviews and tips are always welcomed.**

Bonnie's POV:

Things were going really great for Bonnie not only did she have her girlfriend back she made the dean's list at U of Ooo and she had a new job at Ooo's finest café as a waitress she was completely happy in life but the semester was coming to an end which meant winter vacation which also meant she had to go back home, normally she would be thrilled to go home to see her family but in this case she dreaded making her appearance for this year it was the winter ball and she was pretty sure her parents would try everything in their power to find her a suitor for their baby girl. Bonnie brushed the anxiety off her and grabbed her bag and went off to her last class to take her last final of the semester. She walked into her dorm just in time for her professor was going to begin she took a seat in the front as her professor handed her a booklet looking at it she took a deep breath and begun, time passed rather slowly she had finished her final but decided to sit in her seat chewing her pencil and listen to the ticking of the clock on the professors desk she used as a time out to completely space out because after this final everything would become stressful. The timer went off and the class was now over, "Alright pencils down and hand in your work and congratulations the semester is now over enjoy your break everyone." The professor said as Bonnie got up gathered her things and left her booklet at her professor's desk and began to walk out. Outside she was greeted to snow gently falling overhead, Bonnie pulled out her phone and dialed her vampire, "Hey Babe my final is over I'm headed to my dorm now I'm going to assume you didn't pack so please do so and come to my dorm ready so you can spend my last night with me without parental interference here and we head home in the morning." "Sure thing Princess I'll bring food and movies." "Alright see you in a bit babe." Bonnie then pulled up her scarf and began her walk back to her dorm.

Marceline's POV:

"So where you spending your break Mar?" Kyla said as she helped her friend pack. "Bonnie invited me to her home in candy kingdom theirs some royal ball their and I'm her date." "Royal ball?" "Yeah um Bonnie is actually princess Bubblegum heir to the candy kingdom." "No fucking way Marceline rebellious rocker chick Marceline is dating the princess of candy kingdom." "Believe me I was shocked as you are." "Well better make a good impression on her parents or things might not end well." "She's not the only royal in this relationship I too am an heir, heir to the throne of the Nightosphere I know a thing or two about these events I've went to a couple with my father." "Alright alright speaking of father does he know any of this and does he know he won't be spending time with his daughter this Christmas this year?" "I was just about to call him." Marceline wasn't really close to her father but they did always spend the holidays together she didn't really open up to him about relationship stuff but I guess that was about to change. "Hi daddy." "Daddy's little monster how are you?" "Great I was calling you to say that I can't make it home for Christmas this year I actually been invited to an event and I promised I'd go." "Aww well that's too bad kiddo but I guess it's alright your brother Marshall and I also have and event to go to and no offense but formal event aren't exactly your thing so I didn't expect you to tag along so no biggie enjoy yourself and behave kid." "I will and ok thanks dad I'll talk to you soon." "Alright bye kiddo love you." Marceline finished packing gathered her things to her car, said goodbye to Kyla and was on her way to pick up the pizzas she order and made her way to Bonnie's dorm.

Bonnie's POV:

Bonnie had just finished packing all of her things and was waiting on Marceline to arrive Maddie was sitting with her on her bed discussing how their finals went Maddie then said, "So you think taking Marcy with you is good idea I mean how would your parents feel that their daughter who is going back home to find a suitor won't be able to because she has a girlfriend?" "Well I suppose they will have to get over it sooner or later I love Marcy and I don't plan on leaving her for some guy I met at a ball they didn't say it had to specifically be a boy and royal." "I don't know PB hope things won't go bad." Just then Marceline came through the door, "Marcy!" Bonnie got up as Marcy placed the pizzas on the coffee table and pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug and kissed her deeply. "Uhh yeah get a room you too." Maddie said give them the smoochie face and giggling at the two girls sharing their moment. As the night continued the girls enjoyed their movies and snack before they knew it was 3am. "Marcy it 3am we should get some sleep if we're going to get up early to beat the traffic." "You're right well then let's call it a night." The girls began to clean up and Maddie went off to bed while Marceline dressed into a tank top and shorts she sat on Bonnie's bed waiting for Bonnie to come out the shower. Bonnie finished showering and dressed into pj's of her own and went to her room to see her vampire lost in her train of thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts." Bonnie said as she sat next to Marcy on her bed. "Oh nothing it's just I'm a little nervous you know about meeting your parents anyway, and what if they don't like me Bonnie I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of the king and queen." "Marcy relax you're overthinking it doesn't matter what they think in the end cause I love you and you're not going anywhere they will just have to understand sooner or later or rather they like it or not. "Bonnie gave a Marcy a kiss on her cheek and rested her head on Marcy's shoulder reassuring her from her worries of what was to come they then made their way into the pink bed sheets cuddled in each others embrace as they both drifted off to sleep.

Marceline's POV:

Marceline woke up before Bonnie did deciding to let her pink haired princess sleep a little longer Marcy got up dressed in very warm clothing winter was really no joke this year she made coffee and took Bonnie's bags to the car and gathered a couple snacks to take on the road. Marcy went back to the bedroom to see Bonnie wasn't there when all of a sudden someone grabbed Marcy from behind. "Wtf Bonnie you scared me don't sneaked up me." Bonnie began to laugh, Marceline quickly grabbed Bonnie pushing her on the bed and began tickling her. "Ok Ok I quit Marcy I quit stop tickling me please!" Marcy had stopped yet both were still on the bed with Marceline on top of Bonnie staring into each others eyes smiling and giggling after their little moment they decide that they should head on out. It was a chilly December morning when headed out the campus was pretty bare seemed like all the students had already went home. They drove through the roads of Ooo making their way to the candy kingdom it was going to take them all day to reach their destination listening to music and eating snacks to make the time go faster soon ended up in silence. Bonnie noticed Marceline was a little off and questioned her, "It's going to be ok babe." "I know but I'm still a little nervous." Said Marcy as she gripped the steering wheel. Before they knew night fall had come and they both looked out the window seeing Christmas lights and decorations from the tall skyline ahead and the sign that said "Welcome to Candy Kingdom". They made their way through the city and reached an all-white mansion, "Were here babe." They had finally reached Bonnie's home and Marcy's heart began to beat fast this was it she was going to meet Bonnie's parents the royals of the kingdom she had to make a great impression she took a deep breath and said to herself, "here we go".


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone sorry this is a short chapter but hope you enjoy. I've had a couple comments about my grammar I apologize but I tend to be lazy when is come to proof reading if Microsoft word doesn't pick it up I tend to over look it, if its a great bother I apologize again and I will try to proof read a little more. Like always thanks for reading and reviews are always welcomed.**

Bonnie's POV:

We got to my house around 9pm my parents and butler were waiting for us as we drove up to the door, my mother was smiling like always but my father had a face of uncertainty maybe for the fact that I didn't have the royal car pick me up and that I was riding in a strange car with an unknown driver. I reassured Marceline that everything would be ok before we exited the car and I greeted my parents with a hug and kiss. I introduced them to Marceline I could feel the tension and awkwardness as I never invited anyone to my home, "Mom dad this is Marceline Abadeer she goes to school with me, Marcy these are my parents Charles and Elizabeth Bubblegum." Marcy shook their hand my mother happily welcomed her to the house but my father's uncertain look didn't disappear, "Abadeer huh hmmm sounds familiar." My father said. Marceline and I went inside and joined my parents for dinner never had I felt such strong tension before, my parents questioning Marceline on everything trying to know every single part of her "So Marceline what do you study at the university and how did you meet our daughter Bonnibel?" my father said as he took a sip of wine. "I study music and art, I met Bonnie um Bonnibel while she was studying at the campus garden." I held her hand tightly from under the table as she answered question after question. As dessert arrived I guided them off the subject of Marcy to me to give Marcy a much needed break my mother began to tell me all the people she had invited for the ball and the dress she had already gotten me, "oh sweetie the young boy from fire kingdom will be there remember him?" "Frank?" "yes Hun he will be there and my how much the young man has grown to a be a finer suitor I think he will be great husband for you so I expect you to talk to him and dance his family and kingdom will be a great alliance if you two were to be married." I felt the squeeze from Marceline's hand I know she could feel I was uneasy talking about suitor with my own girlfriend next to me. After our meal I excused Marcy and myself and headed to my bedroom as we found our bags were already set up so we decided to prepare for bed after we have changed and were settled in there was a knock at my door it was my mother. "Mother is everything alright?" "Everything is fine I just wanted to remind you ladies that tomorrow morning Bonnibel I expected you up by 8am so we can go get you prepared for the ball and in the meantime I guess your friend will have the day to herself and honey Marcy is it? You're free to explore the house and kingdom I will have peps on standby if you need and help." "Mom Marceline is coming with me I invited her to come to the ball with me." "Well I'm sorry Bonnibel but I'm afraid she can't come its royals only." I felt defeated I knew my mother would make it royals only but before I could answer Marceline spoke, "Sorry Ma'am don't mean to interrupt but I am of a royal family." "Oh really child from what kingdom?" "Nightosphere madam I'm heir to the throne daughter of Hunson Abadeer." "Never heard such kingdom nor the name of that man I'm sorry you cannot attend." I was really upset I knew Marcy tried and I wasn't going to give up she had to go to the ball with me, "Mother could you please ask father if he knows the Nightosphere kingdom and if he knows Mr. Abadeer please mother." "I will see but the meantime over to bed the both of you goodnight Bonnibel." "Goodnight mother." As my mother left I slumped down on my bed feeling Marceline lay down next to me, "Sorry babe I hate that you can't come but hopefully my father knows your dad or something." "No biggie princess I'm just happy to be here with you." I rolled over and laid my head on her chest and she wrapped her arms around me I soon felt myself fall asleep with the hopes of my vampire girlfriend with me at the ball dancing.

Elizabeth's POV:

Elizabeth had just finished talking to her daughter confused on why Bonnibel insisted on her friend on coming to the ball she didn't seem royal not with that wild hair of hers and her fancy for the color black, she couldn't believe Bonnibel would be involved with anyone like her but as her daughter insisted she went to her husband's office on the search for answers. "Charles, May I have a word?" "Yes dear what seems to be the matter?" "Well your daughter insist on bringing that girl Marceline Abadeer to the ball I said she couldn't go because she wasn't royal." "And the problem is?" "The girl informed me that she is indeed royal from some kingdom named Nightosphere and that her father was some man named Hunson Abadeer, I've heard of kingdom or man as such do you know this kingdom and this Hunson Abadeer, Charles?" "Indeed I do Elizabeth and as I recall Mr. Abadeer has a son by the name of Marshall Lee Abadeer the young man want to be our daughter's suitor and they will be joining us as at the ball so yes Miss Abadeer is correct and she will join us also."

Marceline's POV:

I woke up to the touch of soft lips on mines I open my eyes to see my princess on top of me smiling from ear to ear, "shhh my butler is probably walking the halls, Good morning baby I was thinking if I can't be with you today let me spend a little alone time with you before its time for me to go." With that I grabbed her face and began to kiss her she pushed me down pinning me to the bed kissing me all over Glob I love when she gets all aggressive with me the smell of strawberries from her hair intoxicating me everything was so electrifyingly good the sensation I got whenever she would kiss my neck it was so amazing I didn't want it to stop. Before I could reclaim my dominance the butler knocked on the door, "My lady and Miss Abadeer you're expected by the main door in 20 minutes your car and your driver will be waiting." "Did he call both of us Marcy?" "I think so." "Guess my father does know your kingdom good hurry up lets go tonight is going to be amazing I get to dance at the royal ball with my girlfriend." Bonnie kissed me on my cheek and we both got up and got ready to prepare for the ball.


	14. Chapter 14

**I was bored so I did another chapter for tonight hope you like it. As always thank you so much for reading reviews and comments are welcomed and thanks again.**

Bonnie's POV:

My mother was waiting outside talking to Peps my butler when Marceline and I reached the front door. It was pretty cold outside, it was starting to snow as we got in the car I couldn't help but to smile to myself I never had a date to any of my parent's events even if no one knew Marceline was my girlfriend I was excited to dance the first formal dance with her. I know I would have to tell my parents sooner or later but tonight I just want it to be magical I never felt the way I do for anyone like the way I felt for Marceline so tonight had to be perfect so no one not my parents nor these suitor were going to ruin that. We got to the salon and immediately got pulled by the hair dresser and got separated from Marceline as they took us to different rooms to get our hair and nails done. Hours later we were done I checked my hair it was redyed to my favorite shade of pink my locks of hair were curled with the side tied to the back I placed my crown carefully not to ruin my hair and walked to the car to see Marceline was already there her hair was simply straightened with a crown incrusted with rubies and onyx stones on it. "Nice crown." I said smiling at Marcy as she said, "I have no idea when the last time I wore this thing." We decided to have a quick lunch in the car as we waited for my mother to finish a couple minutes later we were back at home we went to my room as I grabbed my makeup bag and other beauty products I kissed Marceline on her cheek, "Baby there's makeup and stuff in my bathroom I have to go get dressed in the royal dressing room and follow my mother around and greet the guest so I won't see you until the ball I can't wait to see you sweetheart." Marceline pulled me by my waist and kissed me on my lips, "I'll miss you but I'll meet you there I bet you won't be hard to spot you'll be the most beautiful princess there." I blushed and gave her one last kiss as I went on my way. I got to the dressing room my mother was already getting dressed I went over reached for my dress and got dressed and sat next to the mirror did my makeup I checked myself in the mirror this pink dress was so beautiful big round ball dress with a purple silk band around the waist I couldn't wait until Marcy sees it. I followed my mother to the main hall the guest began to come and I was getting nervous so many royals so many young men in suits crowns on their head I dreaded that I soon was going to be forced to make conversations with them we entered the ball room table were set the royal band was setting up and that's when I was her come.

Marcy's POV:

I reached over to my ball gown maroon strapless silk with black lace with my black heels next to it I got dressed did my makeup grabbed my clutch fixed my crown and made my way to the ball room. There were so many people there when I got there some I recognized some I didn't I was nervous entered the room and quickly spotted my princess I walked to her she was smiling at me, "Marceline you look amazing." "Not as much as you princess you look so beautiful." Before I could take her hand her mother came, "Bonnibel would you come with me the prince from fire kingdom is here I want you to meet him." Bonnie then gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "it's going to be ok baby.' And out loud she said, "Be right back Marcy." As Bonnie left a waiter came with a gold platter offered me a champagne glass I took it and then felt someone's hand on my waist I turn around I couldn't believe who was looking at. "Marceline what a surprise what are you doing here?" it was my father and Marshall. "I could ask you the same?" Marshall then gave his famous little evil smirk fixed his tie and tilted his crown to the side and said, "this is suitors ball for Princess Bonnibel and I am the only royal suitor for the Nightosphere so I'm here to beat these chumps and get me a princess." I couldn't believe what he just said and simply the fact that he and my father was standing in front of me. "So Marceline how were you invited to this event?" my father said as he took the glass from my hand and took a sip. "I was invited by Bonnibel." "You know the princess Mar?" my brother said as he took two new glasses of champagne and handed me one. "Um yeah we go to school together." "Small world it is." Just then Bonnie came back to my side and Marshall bowed taking Bonnie's hand kissing it and greeting her, "Good evening Princess it is a pleasure to meet you I'm Prince Marshall Lee." "Pleasure to meet you Marshall, sorry to interrupt but I'll going to steal Miss Abadeer from you thank you for coming." With that Bonnie and I walk to the hall and Bonnie saw the anger in me beginning to boil over. "What's wrong babe?" "My father and brother are here." "No way where?" "You just met them my brother is Marshall the man next to him is my father Marshall is here determined to be your suitor." "Oh my Glob seriously wow well don't worry about it I have my suitor right here baby come on the royal dance is going to begin soon. We walk to the ball room taking a seat at a nearby table that's when my father and Marshall arrived and sat with us. "I apologized I didn't introduce myself my name is Hunson Abadeer King of the Nightosphere and Marceline's father." "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Abadeer." Marshall looked my way giving me a wink and faced Bonnie. "My Princess I was wondering if you would do me the honor of the first dance." "I apologize Marshall but I already promised my dance to someone else." Just then we were interrupted by the sound of King Bubblegum's voice. "Good evening and welcome everyone to this year's winter ball here at candy kingdom it is our honor to begin this ball with the first dance I hope you enjoy yourself tonight and let the ball begin. Bonnie got up and took my hand and we walked away to the dance floor followed by many other royal couples. Bonnie placed her hand on my shoulder and the other in my hand I placed my free hand on her waist then the band started playing I twirled her around and began to dance with her not leaving my eyes off her seeing her smile made so happy I was extremely happy all my worries began to fade away into the background I felt nothing but my princess and me dancing happily. I have never been this happy before in my life. As the song ended we walked off the dance floor when her mother came. "Bonnibel may I have a word." Before Bonnie could answer her mother took her hand and took her away from me. I went back to my table with Marshall who was obviously pissed. "You took my dance." My father then interrupted and said, "Marshall Manners, now Marcy this is a suitors ball you weren't supposed to dance with her how can you cost your brother a chance with the princess I'm trying to unite the Nightosphere with Candy Kingdom and that little stunt you just pulled was not much help." I was getting pissed me cost Marshall a chance with the princess please I have to tell them. "Look Marshall she wouldn't of danced with you anyways and father that "stunt" I just pulled was not my whole intention she asked me to dance and it won't cost you a chance to unite the kingdoms she's my girlfriend." Just then Bonnie came back it seemed like she wanted to cry she came up to and said, "Come with me." And walked away leaving my father and brother back in the ball room.

Bonnie's POV:

"What was that Bonnibel? You were supposed to dance with Frank not that girl. Frank was furious that he left Bonnibel he was a good boy why would you ruin your chances with a fine suitor Bonnibel?" I was getting angry supposedly this ball was about me yet it turned to be about my mother ugh I couldn't deal with her. "Mother I'm not interested in Frank or any of these other suitors." "And what you're interested in that girl?" "Her name is Marceline and what if I am it's not your decision to make mother I can date anyone I want royal or not." Just then my mother slapped me across my cheek. "Bonnibel Bubblegum don't you dare speak to me that way I am your mother and I didn't raise you into no dike you will go back in there and fine a decent man of suitor as you are told." "No mother I'm leaving I love Marceline and out of all people I was hoping you would be happy for me and respect my choice." I left my mother there and went to the ball room to get Marcy and began to walk out the mansion. "Marcy where's your car?" "Over there what happened Bonnie are you ok?" "Let's just get your car and go I'll tell you when out of the mansion ground." We get into Marcy's car and began to drive off we drove for what seemed forever then we reached a small café it was 1am when we got there to our surprise it was open we went inside as the waitress came pouring coffee into our cups and leaving menus. "My mother slapped me and yelled at me because I didn't dance with Frank and I told her that you were my girlfriend." "Wow well I had my own trouble with my family too Marshall was angry because he wanted to dance with you and my father wanted you to marry Marshall so he can join our kingdoms together and I also told him that you were my girlfriend." We spent about an hour in that café before deciding to leave. "So what are we going to do Bonnie?" "I don't know but we can't go home you probably aren't welcomed there anymore let's get a hotel for the night." With that we drove until we found a nice hotel to spend the night in, we checked in and again I finally had my girlfriend to myself and fell asleep in her arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys sorry I keep delaying I have major writers block and I don't know where to take this story next. This is a short chapter I just wanted to finish it fast so I can have a better idea on where I want to take it from here. But I still hope you like it anyways. As always thanks for reading and reviews and comments are gladly welcomed.**

Marceline's POV:

I woke up the next morning confused on to where I was then I remember the hotel and the drama at the ball I reached over to my phone and saw 56 missed calls 20 text messages and 15 voicemails. "Shit." I saw that most were from my father a couple from Marshall and one from Bonnie's Mom we were in trouble and I knew it. Bonnie woke up and said, "Good morning baby what's wrong?" "Over 50 messages from my father, brother and worst of all your mother." "What really?" Bonnie got up ran to her phone the expression on her face I knew her phone was just as flooded as mine now the matter at hand was what are going to do. "So Bon what do we do?" "I don't know I'm scared." "Me too think I'll go first and call my father." I took my phone dialed my father and waited for an answer. "Well is was about damn time you called your father back Marceline." "Sorry dad I was sleeping and my phone was off." "Well as you left the ball early with Bonnie I assume the ball I got a good talking to from the queen saying you kidnapped the princess." "Dad that's not true she is with me but it wasn't against her will." "I know Marceline well the queen is furious as for the king he seems to be taking the news of your relationship quite well and as for your brother I'd be on guard you know how he is." "He won't be a problem." "Alright and as for me I'm sorry for my behavior I'm glad you found someone." "Thanks dad." "No problem I know your daddy's little monster but I urge to be careful this queen is not as sweet as she seems be careful and keep Bonnibel close and good luck to the both of you." "Thank you and alright bye dad." I hung up and looked over to Bonnie who was waiting on what the conversation was about, "My dad and your dad seem ok about us your mother and Marshall not so much." "Well I guess it's my turn here goes nothing."

Bonnie's POV:

"Hello Mother?" "Bonnibel Bubblegum where on earth are you we have been calling and calling I sent a search crew to find you." "Mother I'm fine I'll come home after you answer me one question." "What question would that be?" "Is Marceline welcomed?" "Bonnibel seriously that girl is no good to you." "Then I'm not coming home." I hung up and rested my head on Marcy's shoulder as a tear began to flow my cheek. "So now what?" Marcy said putting her arm around me. "I don't know you're not welcomed in my parents' home I still have things there that I need for school. You know what I'm calling Mary my maid she's pretty cool I can get her to bring us our stuff and we can go back to campus." "Alright sounds like a plan." I got my phone and began to call my maid, and hour later she was here at our hotel with our bags and my books. "Thank you so much Mary and remember you didn't see us." "Secret safe with me my lady." And with that we were on our way back to U of Ooo.

Marcy's POV:

It's been a week since the ball and we were back at the campus waiting for school to start again. I was starting to worry about Bonnie's Mom and Marshall I know Marshall is crazy but with Bonne's mom I don't know what she's capable of, I can tell Bonnie was worrying about the same thing we had to come up with a plan before it was too late. "Hunson." "Hi Dad." "Marcy hi what's going on?" "Dad how exactly did you plan on joining our kingdom with the candy kingdom?" "Well when Marshall was to wed Bonnibel I was going to talk to Charles on having our military protect them in return for blood supplies and human allies for cover ups." "Do you think you can talk to Bonnie's father about it or see what we can about this situation so Bonnie and I will be welcomed back to the candy kingdom." "I'll see what I can do." I put my phone down resting my face in my hands I took a deep breath as Bonnie came in the door with a hand full of bags. " I got Chinese." "Sounds delicious." I got up from my seat and began to set the table as Bonnie placed the bags on the counter, "So how was work babe?" "Slow day today, what did you do today?" "Laundry and I called my father he said he would talk to your father for us and see where we could take things." "Sounds ok." Bonnie said as she began to fix herself a plate. That night was the first night where I felt the most at ease I knew my father would be able to work something out with the king especially since it involved becoming allies. But on the other hand I now have Marshall to keep in mind of could he still be pissed that he wouldn't be heir if I were to marry Bonnie first.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I hate that I keep slacking and not updating fast enough I'm sorry. School will be starting soon I hope it doesn't keep me from writing. Btw don't want to brag but my birthday was last Friday (August 14th) I'm 21 now so I'm pretty happy about that. So yeah hope you enjoy this chapter and like always reviews and comments welcomed. Thanks to all who are still sticking around.**

Marceline's POV:

Months have passed and the school year was coming to an end no word from my father nor Bonnibel's parents on rather or not we were welcomed back at Candy Kingdom I honestly had no clue where we were going to spend this summer I don't want to go home to the Nightosphere not with Marshall around I needed answers and seems like I won't be getting any. I was sitting behind the bar at work waiting for the last customers to leave so I could clean and close up in the meantime I finishing a couple essays for class. It was 12:45am when they left I locked the door behind them and began to clean up after I finished I waited at the bar with my glass of bourbon and jazz playing in the background and waited for the manager to come from his office so we could close up. "Something on your mind Marceline?" "Just thinking were I'm going to live this summer Bonnie and I are having a couple issues and can't go back to our homes at the time." "Well, I'm renting out an apartment not far from here its $550 a month if you're interested." "Thanks Craig I'll tell Bonnie and see what she thinks." As we closed up and went our separate ways I felt uneasy like someone or something was following me but then again ever since the ball I've been paranoid. I was half way to my dorm when someone out of nowhere attacked me pushing me to the ground I then felt a punch come straight towards me as I try to fight whoever was on top of me I felt my breath become heavy I pushed the person off me and got up to the sight of burning red eyes that belonged to my brother Marshall. "You costed me the chance to be king." He then ran towards me gripping me by my throat up in the air, "I was supposed to marry that girl so I can rule the Nightosphere, you in the other hand don't want to rule so why are you with her? Oh right you looooove her bullshit Marceline you're trying to take what's mine but you'll be mistaking if you think you'll run the Nightosphere because I will be king if it's the last thing I do." I then kicked him in his chest as I tried to set myself free then I felt a sharp pain in my neck I slowly felt weak and began to lose conscious I tried to get up but blacked out before I could get to my feet.

Bonnie's POV:

I was 4am Marceline was usually home by 2am I was extremely worried she was never late and if something ever came up she would call so I decided to go out and look for her there was a tiny but of sunlight coming from the horizon so I grabbed my jacket and went on my way to her dorm. I quickly walked through the campus gardens making my way towards her dorm when I finally found her unconscious on the floor I ran towards her and kneeled beside her trying to wake her up, "Marcy Marcy wake up come on babe wake up." I held her head on my lap tears began to flow down my face she wouldn't wake up I was getting scared no one for miles to help me I stroked her face wishing she would wake up then her eyes opened they were a deep shade of red. "Marcy! Are you ok what happened?" she slowly sat up looked around then her eyes were fixed on me, "Bonnie?" "Babe oh my Glob I was so scared I thought you were gone." "Bonnie run!" "Marcy what's wrong why?" I saw her eyes grow deep she seemed so different I never seen her like this. "Bonnie I'm hungry run I don't want to hurt you." "Tell me what's going on what happened." "I said run Bonnibel run or I'll rip your throat out." She looked weak but with that terrifying look on her face even if she told me to run I couldn't she needed me. "Bonnibel damnit run!" I looked at her and showed her my wrist, "drink Marcy I'm not afraid." "No! I'll kill you if I do." "It's ok Marcy I know you won't hurt me just drink you're weak." She looked at me her red eyes deep into my blue one she slowly took my wrist then I felt the sharp pain of her fangs cut deep in my wrist as she began to draw blood she then began drank it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would then she stopped. "Marshall." She said. "He's here what happened Marceline?" "He attacked me he's still pissed but I think he long gone now." I helped her get to her feet as we slowly walked back to her dorm. As we arrived back to her dorm Kyla grabbed a blood bag from the refrigerator and Marcy quickly dried the bag up. "He attacked me threaten to not stop until he is king of the Nightosphere he then attacked me a needle that drained me of my strength." "What are we going to do now we can't go back home and we can't go to the Nightosphere where are we going to hide this summer Marce?" "I got a place Craig offered we'll stay there Marshall won't find us there." I sat there on the couch laying my head on Marcy's lap before I knew it is was morning. "Oh Glob it 7am I have class in an hour I have to go get ready are you going to be ok Marcy?" "I'm fine babe thanks." And with that I made my way back to my dorm.


End file.
